thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy
'Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy '''is the Season 3 (That's So Raven) premiere of Disney Channel's ''That's So Raven and the forty-fourth episode overall. It aired on October 1, 2004. It was written by Marc Warren and directed by Rich Correll. Inspired by a makeover show, Raven insists on "making over" everyone she meets, including Tyler. She has a vision that he wanted to be made over because he fancies her, and gently tells him that he has no chance. But when she sees the new Tyler, she changes her mind. Synopsis Raven's been watching heaps of make-over shows, and it is inspiring her to try to make-over the students at her school. She comes across an artist named Tyler, who is not very into fashion, and she decides to offer him a complete make-over, which he agrees to. Raven worries that he might back out, but Eddie tells her that he is pretty sure he will not because Tyler has his eye on someone at school. Eddie says he does not know who he likes, but Raven has a vision that it is her that he likes. Raven does not want him to like her, so she sets him straight from the start and tells him she is doing the makeover as his friend. With the help of Chelsea helping as her Groomologist and Eddie as her Cool Consultant, Raven makes Tyler over, and when she sees her end result she begins to regret telling Tyler that they were just going to be friends, and when she finds out the next day that he has a date with Picky Vicky she gets worried, but then she realizes that her vision still has not happened and figures he must still like her. Raven and Chelsea decide to spy on Tyler on his date that night at a Moroccan restaurant. Raven takes a waitress costume and proceeds to split up their seating arrangements at dinner, then she takes Tyler up to dance with her when they get stuck doing a Moroccan bellydance. The evening ends in Vicky walking out on her date. The next day Raven feels terrible and goes to apologies to him about his date. Tyler tells Raven that everything worked out for the best anyway and shows her the picture flip book she saw in her vision -- but it has Vicky’s picture in it now, not Raven's picture. Tyler tells Raven that he and Vicky sorted everything out. Meanwhile, Victor signs him and Cory up for juggling class, but Cory is not very enthusiastic because of various father and son classes in the past where Victor has been good at the activities and Cory's has not quite met his standards. But Cory is the one who ends up excelling in the class this time. Trivia *If you look closely at the scene when Raven is giving the new clothes for Tyler to him, you see that one of the shirts is a shirt that Raven wears in the season one episode, "Teach Your Children Well". *First appearance of Chantel. *The title is an allusion of "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy". Guest Starring *Drew Sidora as Chantel *Nazanin Mandi as Vicky 301 301